Meeting the family
by xoanneox
Summary: They had a few family problems because they walked away when they both betrothed to a to them stranger. What they didn't know is that they actually married the ones their mothers had planned to. Never question your mother's match making, it's as good as Mira's. Vampire AU. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry three}


Title: Meeting the family

Prologue: They had a few family problems because they walked away when they both betrothed to a to them stranger. What they didn't know is that they actually married the ones their mothers had planned to. Never question your mother's match making, it's as good as Mira's. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry two}

Prompt: GrayLu week day three: Meeting the family/parent

Words: 1759

Contains: a few mentions that they had sex but nothing more.

 _ **Meeting the family**_

It was something not many of the fairy tail mages could do. Meeting the family. It sounded strange to their blonde celestial mage too.

The whole guild thought her parents were death; her mother died while giving birth to her and her father died when they were on the Tenrou island. But like she said, they "thought" her parents dead.

Though, in some way they were right. And at the same time they were still here. Her father was, and still is, a leader of one of the four secret vampire houses, the house of the stars. Her mother was a vampire too but she wasn't a special leader. She was just a vampire who agreed with her father even if it was total against her morals.

Gray's "backstory" was in a way the same. His real vampire parents were death but his guardian, Ur, was still death. Also known as a vampire who is alive and she is one of the somewhat lower leaders of vampire house of the earth. The whole guild thought that she was death.

Now, you would ask why Gray and Lucy aren't with them, wouldn't you? It's because that if someone gets power, there are rules. There are always so many rules that are supposed to be followed. One of those are that if the children from the leaders or the people that are turned vampire by the leaders and are strong they are going to be married once they are legal age.

Lucy and Gray both had to do it and they didn't want that. They hadn't even considered accepting it. Lucy's parents had tried reasoning with her. Her father's reason, (more like excuse), was that she would make them happy and that she could do whatever she wanted to do after it. Her mother's excuse – she didn't even call it a reason anymore- was that she would fall in love with him after a while and she would find her happy ending.

Ur had pleaded Gray; it would get better for all the people in their house. Since the house of the earth was the lowest one they hadn't as much power as the other ones and not as many money what caused that some people were unhappy and Gray knew a few little kids who were hungry because their parents couldn't pay for a hum. His mother-like figure had tried to get him to stay with making him feel guilty.

They didn't know each other back then. And they still didn't know that they would marry each other if they would have stayed.

The real reason of the marriage was that the leaders would have followed the rules if they had married- which would make the house elders be more confidence in them and they wouldn't be so contradictory anymore by accepting what the leaders wanted and give them more power.

Power was – and still is- the reason of almost everything that happens in the world.

This time they felt once again happy that they left their "home". It was more like a golden cage for Lucy and a hell hole full of problems for Gray.

It's because they are planning to get married. After 3 years of being a couple they decided to marry. Some "normal" people would find this pretty soon but they are vampires- they know who their mate is when they see him / her and they know they will be together for eternity, one way or another.

Gray would still smirk when he thought of their first date- it ended with a bloodbath but it was romantic because they did it with and for each other.

They had planned to go ice-skating; it was winter and Lucy had never skated before in her life and she wanted to try it. Him being the gentleman and charmer he is, took this change to take her out on a date.

While they were skating a human fell down and cut himself with the blade from one of her skates. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, but Lucy and Gray aren't normal; they're vampires. And since they hadn't had a good meal in a while they took this change. Not many people had been there and they thought that they could just drink from him and that it would look like he fell unconscious but since Lady Luck is never on their side someone saw them drinking and was panicking. They had shared a look and knew what the only possibility would be. _To slaughter everyone. Nobody could know._ It's good that everyone were only 4 people or else Lucy probably couldn't have lived with herself but it was actually romantic; Gray would knock him or her unconscious and they he would take the first drink, leaving some in his mouth to give it to Lucy through a kiss; nobody had known the humans had died until a day afterwards.

Lucy came walking down the stairs and looked at her soon-to-be husband, who was grinning while having a throwback. Lucy, thinking that he was looking extremely cute gave him a kiss to wake him up. Which worked. "Let's go" said Lucy and so they went to the guild.

After opening the guild doors there could be seen a scene that happened every day; the boys fighting (several girls joining) and all the other girls talking. Normal day, normal live. _For the others._ They smiled once more at each other and walked up to the stairs to master Marakov's study. Laxus and other S-class mages gave them questioning looks but they just smiled at it.

After an "Enter!" was said they entered the office in with a bit nervousness even when they knew there wasn't anything to be afraid about. "May I ask why you two are here?" asked Marakov.

Their relation wasn't a secret. Their plan to marry actually was.

"We wanted to ask you for your blessing" chorused the couple, holding hand and once again smiled at each other.

Marakov looked shocked for a moment but recovered soon since he knew he could be expecting this soon but he never thought that this couple would be the first since nobody really saw much of their affections for each other except smiles.

"Yes, you may have my blessing for your marriage," he began. Lucy raised a sassy eyebrow at his seriousness but this image immediately scattered after he finished what he began. "THIS IS CALLING FOR A FAIRY TAIL PARTY" was screamed so loudly that the whole guild could hear it. It went silent, waiting for the reason for a party.

"We will announce it to the guild now" said Gray, receiving a nod from Marakov, and they walked outside, to the little stage on the first floor, the S-class floor.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE" said Gray on a volume nobody ever thought was possible for him. Though, Lucy knew better since he could scream at night at that volume too. It was a wonder the neighbours hadn't complained yet.

Not that it was needed, such screaming since it was practically silent. Lucy realised that Gray hadn't thought of that possibility (yes, he is a vampire but even a vampire has his dumb moments) and gave him a sweet one armed hug.

"We are going to marry" finished Lucy, but the last word couldn't even be heard right, since the girls (*cough* Mira *cough*) all screamed and squalled. The rest of the guild who reacted in a bit more humanly (in a "MANLY" way - Elfman ) congratulated them and then started partying with a "WE WANT BABIES".

~ A week later ~

"Ano, Gray" Lucy started talking when they were laying in their bed. "Yes Lucy?"

"We didn't tell our parents."

This was followed by a silence. Their parents were still a bit a touchy topic but Gray knew Lucy was right…. Like she always is.

"No we didn't. Do you think we should pay our lovely parents a visit?" was what he said in the end. "Stop the sarcasm Gray. You know you sound so sexy when you are sarcastic and my body isn't ready for round two yet". "I know Lucy, but I'm serious about the visiting thing. They may not really love us like parents but they should know this at least." reasoned he. "I hate it when you are right" retorted Lucy and she flicked with her hand, making the lamp shine.

~A day or two later~

They had used a mission as an excuse to come to the town of the houses and the others accepted it, "seeing" that they needed a bit time together when the marriage was in a week.

The houses were nearby, Lucy and Gray could smell them and they, with no doubt, had smelled them but since their parents had more power and strength they probably already recognized their smell. Walking through the gates they were recognized by the guards and they let them pass. They walked up to the throne room and were greeted by the sign of their parents practically waiting for them.

"Well, this is ironic" commented Ur.

"I totally agree darling" said Lucy's mother, Layla.

Okay, this was unexpected. They had expected much, but this was way above their imagination. Since when did high class leaders talk with the low class leaders?

"We never thought that the ones we tried to set up got together by themselves," continued Layla. Now Lucy and Gray were looking at each other with looks that clearly said "what the hell is happening".

"Mother, Father if you may excuse us, did we miss something?" asked Lucy extremely polite; it was something she learned as child and she couldn't get it out of her.

"As polite as ever," started her father, "but no, you did not miss anything, you just did not know of a few details that could have prevented this all."

"Thee, if I could ask it on thy daughter's behalf, what did we miss" asked Gray, using the, if it was possible, even more polite words since Jude was even a few titles more important than his mother figure, Ur.

"The fact that if you would have known who you two would marry you wouldn't even have to run away."

It clicked immediately by the two. Lucy was face palming and Gray was looking the other was with a little pout-like scowl on his face that made him look cute instead of mad.

"Did you seriously not trust your mother's matchmaking?"

 _The end_


End file.
